


A Table For Three

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, First Dates, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: Belle French moved recently to Storybrooke, where she met two men that can drive her mad. She planned on choosing one of them, but the solution she found for her dilemma was way better.





	A Table For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> hotmechanic14 prompted on tumblr: something like really cute, like Belle’s boyfriend is Gold and she ends up going to college and meets Rush. Gold and Rush were old work buddies and have no problem belle being with both of them.  
> I tried to get something between both, so I really hope you like it. It’s the first time I write Rush and I really wanted to do it right, to which I also have to say, sorry for the delay!

When people made reservations in restaurants for three, it is generally thought a family would come over, or maybe a small group of friends, but certainly nobody ever expected to see two men and a young woman having dinner and flirting. Belle French had moved to Storybrooke about six months ago, she accepted two amazing jobs in there, the first at the public library and the second at the university, teaching some Literature classes.

She never thought life in a small town could make her as happy as she felt ever since she got there, but then, the wonderful jobs and the wonderful Scottish men she found there made everything better. Belle had always been an adventurous person and most of the time she was travelling, which was why she chose to rent a small apartment and not grown attachments there, but by the moment the landlord came to collect her rent by the end of the first month, he took all of her breath away.

She had heard all about him around town and, by what people described, she was starting to expect Dracula to come collect her rent and maybe to threaten her with an axe too, but all she heard was wrong. Robert Gold was one of the gentlest men she had ever met and he always looked handsome in his suits. For all time, Belle knew him, he was nothing but kind with her and whenever she saw him, her heartbeat increased.

It would have been perfectly easy for her to fall in his arms, by the moment she found herself enchanted by him, if it wasn’t for the fact that there was another man that made happy feelings burble on her stomach. His name was Nicholas Rush and he was a teacher at Storybrooke University, just like her. He taught Physics and they had the most interesting talks every Monday morning during their break.

Belle guessed she had a thing for hot older Scottish men, and she couldn’t help herself biting down her lip and staring openly at both of them whenever she shared their company. She was just leaving home on a warm morning when the three of them stumbled on each other at the corridor of her building, a brief argument between the men – who knew each other for years now – followed before they made it clear that both of them had come over to ask Belle out.

It was a problem, of course, because she didn’t know what to say. She wanted to go out with both of them and didn’t want to lose anyone, so she proposed they’d all went out together and by the end of their date, she would decide who she wanted to be with. So, on the Saturday night she found Rush and Gold waiting for her by her doorstep, the professor wearing dark trousers, white shirt and a caramel jacket, while the landlord was all usual black suit and purple tie.

She couldn’t help but to think that both of them looked delicious and that she would be damned if she truly had to make a choice that night.

“You look beautiful,” Rush started with a smirk, gesturing towards her blue dress.

“Stunning, I would say,” Gold completed.

“Thank you both,” Belle said, smiling at them and accepting the arms they offered her as they made their way out of her building. “I hope our reservations surprise me.”

“We’ve got a nice place, very far away from this town,” Gold guaranteed.

Far away from Storybrooke was good, very good actually, as people in that town couldn’t stop whispering about everybody’s life and she would surely be fired if her boss knew she what she was up to that night. It was hardly the right conduct for a teacher to openly go out with two men at the same time.

Mr. Dove, Gold’s personal butler, took then to the Enchanted Destiny, a fancy restaurant with various options of entertainment, and they were led to a table for three near the windows. There were lots of people dancing around to the music a classic group played and there were others sat in tables like theirs, having nice conversations as they ate their meals.

They decided to go for a white wine, made their requests of dishes and, as they drank, all three of them felt a bit awkward, Belle specially because she was catching a few rude glances towards them, all from people that seemed to be shocked with the fact she had gone over there to have dinner with two men.

“I feel like they are all staring at us,” she murmured.

“They are,” Rush snorted, taking a sip of his drink. “A fucking bunch of useless assholes.”

By his side Gold cleaned his throat, arching an eyebrow at him.

“Watch your language in front of the lady, Mr. Rush.”

“Oh, don’t be such a hypocritic idiot,” he retorted. “And do not play my grandpa. I thought we were here to impress the lass.”

Her cheeks flushed as she traced down the border of her glass. She loved the sound of their accents, even when they were being idiots with each other, Rush’s tick and profound, Gold’s a bit lighter for the long time he had already spent in America. They sounded wonderful to her ears.

“You know it will be hard to pick one of you if this argument keeps going through the night,” she said.

Nodding, Gold stood up, holding out a hand for her.

“So, well, Ms. French… I mean, Belle, would you like to dance?”

“I would love to.”

Rush pulled on a face at that. He clearly didn’t enjoy being left alone, but she murmured a promise to come back as soon as she could and he seemed to get better, pouring himself a second glass of wine and Gold led her to the place where people were dancing to those classic, beautiful tunes.

She laid a hand on Gold’s shoulder, reaching for his free one as he pulled her close by her waist. Belle was really shorter than him, but with high-heels they were almost eye level, which she thought to be wonderful because never before she had truly stopped to admire his brown irises.

“I was dying to steal you for myself, even if just for a little while,” Gold admitted, causing a smile to spread in her lips.

“You’ve been getting a pretty great amount of moments with me ever since I moved to Storybrooke.”

“Aye, I think you’re right, but none of those were like this one here.”

Lifting her head, she caressed his nose with hers, feeling a delicious heat pool on her belly with the desire of kissing him senseless. Oh God, he was even more handsome from this short distance than he was from any other.

“Yeah, and I’ve waited a lot to be with you this way,” she said as she spun her around the salon. “You’re a good dancer, Mr. Robert Gold.”

“Why, thank you.”

A part of her wished she had just kissed him, but that date wasn’t just about them, it was about Rush too and he was all alone on the table, so she concentrated in dancing and when they finished, she allowed Gold to lead her back to her seat.

“I’ll leave the lady with you for a moment,” Gold said generously, disappearing down the corridor that lead to the bathrooms.

It was nice to have sometime alone with Nick too, as they didn’t really hang out in any other places that weren’t the many classrooms of the university, or the teachers’ room in general. Well, once they went to Granny’s to buy a coffee together, but they were on a run so she guessed it didn’t count for anything.

“That grumpy oldie keeps sounding like my grandfather,” Rush complained, gesturing with this chin to where Gold had gone, making her chuckle. “I’ve got you that book we’ve talked about Monday morning. I also got to read it and I think it’s amazing.”

Belle’s eyes got wide with excitement as they always did whenever she was talking about books with anyone.

“Oh, I’ve told you so! Ariel Fisherman is one of the best authors I know and she has a splendid research about the Brontë sisters,” she sighed happily, reaching for his hand as squeezing it gently. “I’m so thankful you’ve found this book. It was sold out I every store I tried to buy it.”

“It is always a pleasure to make you smile,” Rush grinned. “I only wish you had more classes at the Uni, so we could talk more during the breaks.”

If it was to enjoy his company, Belle would be happy to teach ten classes a day, but she had two jobs, which made it impossible, but then, when she moved to town she had never imagined that being at the Uni would be way more interesting than being at the library.

“Unfortunately, the library needs me too.”

He learned forward, about to say something, but a waiter came from the kitchen with their dishes and both of them straightened positions as the young man placed the plates in front of them, just as Gold came back to the table.

“It seems I have a wonderful timing,” the landlord murmured with a smirk.

Belle gave him a smile before looking at the salmon in her plate, beautifully decorated with broccoli, sweet basil and tomatoes. It smelled just like fancy food should: wonderful enough to make her stomach growl. Gold had opted for duck and Rush was having grilled meat, which also looked good.

There wasn’t much talking during the dinner, although Nick had insisted in making a quip or two about Gold’s reputation around town and how everybody feared him enough to cross the street when they saw him coming over. It made Belle laugh, but it certainly wasn’t anything fun for Gold.

“The food was delicious,” Belle said when they finished their meal. “Thank you to whoever is paying the bill.”

“Gold is,” Rush said with a giant grin, leaning against his chair.

“Half of it,” Gold remarked. “I’m not paying for what _you_ just ate.”

Nick rolled his eyes at him, reaching for his jacket’s inner pocket and taking his walled out of it. He was a professor, money obviously wasn’t a problem for him as it wasn’t for Robert as well, they were just being babies about it because it was apparently natural to them.

“Considering that you don’t stand twenty minutes of delay in the rent’s payment, it doesn’t really surprise me.”

“Wine, at my place,” Belle proposed, rising up to her feet in an attempt to end the silly argument. “When we arrive, I’ll tell you two who I chose.”

They exchanged a glare before going to the exit to pay for the bill. Dove – who had probably spent the whole night bored inside the car – drove them back to Belle’s apartment and she led her two gentlemen inside, telling them to make themselves comfortable while she went to the kitchen to pick the red wine she had in her fridge.

“It’s the sweetest bottle I have,” she said as she poured three glasses. “I think it was waiting to be opened today.”

“So, who do you choose lass?” Rush asked as he accepted the wine she offered him.

Belle smiled, a wicked, wide grin as she looked between them, the two most handsome men she had ever met. Staring at them now, she thought that they even looked a bit alike, which maybe could be able to explain why she couldn’t say no to any of them.

“Both.”

“What?” Gold inquired, almost choking with his wine.

“I choose both. I mean, if that’s ok for you two,” she shrugged. “I like both equally. You’re two wonderful Scottish men who just turn me on in a way nobody else does and I can’t say how much I want to kiss each of you now.”

Gold was jaw-dropped. Rush was more sceptical and the smirk in his lips told her that he liked that idea more than he should. He shared a glare with Robert, shrugging at him to, still keeping his smirk.

“I think I’m surprisingly ok with it,” Nick said.

“Are we going to get some alone time in between?” Gold questioned

“That’s for sure,” Belle guaranteed.

His insecure expression became softer and he pulled his glass down to the coffee table stretching out a hand for her, which Belle took with no hesitation.

“So, come here, sweetheart.”

She slid to his lap, her skirt pooling up around her waist as she bent down her lips to kiss him, open-mouthed, sliding her tongue against his as she felt a hand caressing her exposed tight, but judging by the fact that Gold was cupping her face with both of his, this one could only belong to Rush. Belle smiled as he groaned against her mouth and she braced herself closer to him.

“Yeah, don’t forget me,” Rush complained, reaching to hold her hand.

Pulling away from Gold, she touched his face and licking his lower lip.

“I wouldn’t dare to forget you, Nick.”

This agreement, she decided, was the best thing she did in her life, because she was going to make sure all of them got the best of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any writing mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> Thank you so much for reading. Please, share your thoughts with me if you want to.


End file.
